Back To Earth
Back To Earth is the twelfth episode of Ben 10: Unlocked. Plot After defeating Praxiss and preventing the destruction of the solar system which included Arret, Natep returned Ben to Earth through their spaceship. Natep and Orelis left him near Jupiter for they were unable to stop by to Earth for they had some other stuff to do. So Ben as Jetray flew to Earth. When he was nearing Earth, however, there seemed to be a problem. Ruins of satellites approached him, and Ben realized they were defense satellites, armed with lasers, that had been destroyed. Then when he went back to the U.S., he was greeted with Drake and Robert fighting against alien invaders. After Ben managed to escape from the invaders along with Drake and Robert (and an unknown alien along the way), Ben asked what was going on. Drake and Robert had told Ben that while he was gone, some aliens invaded Earth while Ben was away, and even with Stoncryst's help, they couldn't stop them. Apparently Stoncryst could transform into aliens like the rest of them, which made Ben suspicious of him, after his experiences with aliens with counterfeit Omnitrixes. Since they didn't really know what the invaders want, Ben decided they would attack a ship, and upon attacking and taking one of the pilots, Ben had realized they were not alien invaders, but members of the Galactic Enforcers, who happened to conduct a lockdown on Earth because a suspect alien was inside it. It turned out to be Stoncryst, which was why Ben was angry at him, because Ben had been also blamed by the Galactic Enforcers for cooperating with a criminal and with cooperation of destruction of a planet. Ben had sent Stoncryst to the Galactic Enforcers for charges of destroying a planet, and so they realized their mistake. And so it had been announced that Stoncryst had been charged for destroying Malakhar and the main witness was Lai'ar. However, Ben had realized that Lai'ar is the real suspect, as Ben said he had fought him before, but the Galactic Enforcers insisted that Lai'ar has changed. So Ben made a request to the Galactic Enforcers to visit the ruins of the planet, and discovered that the planet had not been destroyed by Stoncryst at all. When he saw Lai'ar change into a Petrosapien with his ID Mask, he discovered that Stoncryst had likely been framed up by him, especially when he saw him holding a box of minerals. It turns out that Malakhar had been destroyed in exchange for those precious minerals, which if made into weapons could turn out devastating. Stoncryst had later been freed and Lai'ar imprisoned. Appearing Characters Protagonists *Ben Tennyson *Drake Corosoy *Robert Amison *Natep *Orelis In *Stoncryst *Galactic Enforcers Antagonists *Lai'ar Trivia *This episode is somewhat similar to the story of a Justice League episode where Green Lantern had been mistakenly imprisoned from destroying a planet which had never been destroyed at all. Category:Ben 10: Unlocked Category:Episodes